


Beatrice and Alexander

by Secret_Universe



Category: The Great Mouse Detective (1986)
Genre: Children, Family Feels, Family Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 17:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10366056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secret_Universe/pseuds/Secret_Universe
Summary: Basigan Verse. Short stories about the twins of a Detective and a Professor.





	1. Insults

The door of the Detective’s home slightly slammed open as the young rat-mouse hybrid with grayish fur and long black hair stormed through the doorway, her second father following after her, a slight frown on his face.

“First it was just one day of suspension and now three.” Basil shook his head, “You realize the next time could be possibly getting expelled?”

Beatrice glanced up, her green eyes mirroring Basil’s, “And you still can’t home school me?”

“Dear, you know your father has his…business to take care of and I get numerous cases to solve 24/7.”

She sighed, sitting in the red chair, “But it’s not fair. Me and Alexander never have done anything wrong.”

Basil knelt before her, “Beatrice, we talked about this. Listening to what they say only encourages them to keep doing so. You shouldn’t be listening to such insults from those other children.”

She glanced back at him, her eyes becoming glassy with tears. “Even if…they’re about you and Father?”

It then dawned on Basil; the reason why she got into that fight… all he could do was hug his daughter close, rubbing her back.

“Yes, dear… even if they’re about me or your father…”


	2. Chapter 2

"Now, Alexander. We're going to play a little game, alright?" Ratigan placed a few items before his baby son, whom resembled Basil in looks but had the rat's golden eyes. Alexander stared curiously.

"Which will you value most?" The larger rodent pointed to each item. "The pen, which resembles work; the dollar bill, resembling riches. Or the toy," Alexander's beloved stuffed mouse, "which resembles fun."

Alexander paused, crawling forward looking at each item. Ratigan waited to see what his son would choose. To the rat's surprise, the baby pushed through the choices he was given, scrambling his way towards his father as he was scooped up.

Ratigan blinked in surprise, slowly tearing up as he held his son close to him.

"He…he picked _me_."


End file.
